Orokana Rikon!
by echinesia
Summary: Apa yang sering dibicarakan tetangga sebelah itu belum tentu nyata. Sebelah bilang kalau hidup itu cuma sekali. Tapi bagi Tsunami- TsunaTouko. RnR?


**Nesia****note** : "abal, absurd, dan lain lain menurut anda~ Tolong siapkan buku penuh doa doa di sebelah anda atau anda bakal kalap sendiri bacanya. Yang bertahan sampai detik ini, saia ucapkan terima kasih. . . " #ditepuktetangga

Apa yang sering dibicarakan tetangga sebelah itu belum tentu nyata. Sebelah bilang kalau hidup itu cuma sekali. Tapi bagi Tsunami, hidup itu sekali sekali dikejar ikan hiu, sekali sekali ketimpuk papan selancar. Tapi untuk kasus yang satu ini, -sumpah deh, Tsunami cuma pengen cukup sekali aja, gak pake sekali sekali—tuh defender pecinta selancar dituntut cerai oleh sang istri.

Bagaikan disambar petir saat berselancar –sebenarnya salah sendiri selancar dikala langit mendung parah—surat gugatan cerai dari Touko sukses ngebikin Tsunami kejang kejang, lalu matang dengan kegosongan yang merata disetiap sudutnya. Layaknya petinju kehilangan boxernya, hidup Tsunami jadi berantakan dalam sekejap. Makan gak enak, tidur gak nyenyak, selancar gak asyik, jadi kalau kepantai Tsunami cuma ngobok ngobok air laut yang menerjangnya dalam kegalauan. –yang sebenarnya siapa suruh duduk kayak orang blo'on ditepi pantai yang ombaknya lumayan sanggup menerjang ribuan warga sekitar—Bahkan dia sampai nganterin dua kantong sampah ke taman kanak kanak sementara Kariya en Kirino dilemparin ke tempat pembuangan akhir.

Kata orang, jauhkan obat nyamuk bermerek Baygon dari jangkauan anak anak plus orang kalap putus cinta. Ternyata cuma bukan Bayigon yang harus dijauhi, Tsunami juga.

.

.

**Orokana Rikon!**

.

.

**Disclaimer** : sumpah demi apa, klo ini bukan punya saia. Selamanya—kalau perlu seterusnya-InaIre itu cuma milik Level-5 seorang. . .

.

**Warning** : wes tak kandani (?) OOC berat dengan dosis yang melanggar aturan. Hints yaoi bertebaran dikit, Mpreg. Jauhkan dari jangkauan kewarasan yang gak melebihi KKM #timpuk

.

**Character** : Tsunami x Touko , chibiKariya , chibiKirino (yang dua terakhir, cuma nyolong demi kelansungan cerita. Sumpah, yang lain gak pada cocok jadi anak dalam fantasy saia #alesangakbermutu)

.

**1 ****kalimat** : **Don****'****t ****Like ****Don****'****t ****Read**.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks hiks. . . Huwaaaa! Kariyaa! Mama ama Papa mau cerai. . . huu huu. . ." Kirino mewek dengan aliran air mata sambil ngeremes selembar surat ber-kop pengadilan agama hasil keterampilannya minjem secara diem diem plus permanen dari laci meja emaknya.

Kariya ngedeketin kakaknya sembari ngasih sekotak tissu, sambil bertanya "Kakak kenapa?"

"Hiks hiks. . . huu. . .huu" meweknya mulai berubah jadi tangisan "Mama sama Papa mau cerai. . . Cerai!" Asyik banget tuh kertas diremes remes kayak barang murahan yang harganya terjangkau ditangan anak anak. Nggak tau aja dia, ongkos bikin surat panggilan dari pengadilan harganya udah ratusan ribu sekarang.

"Kakak, cerai itu apa?" Tolong diinget saudaraku sekalian, Kariya itu polos dan bukan blo'on.

Kirino berhenti sesenggukan. Mikir kayaknya. "Cerai itu. . . yang ada di atas meja riasnya Mama"

Tolong tandai, Kirino tuh sama kayak Kariya.

"Maksud kakak, cermin?"

"Bukan cermin. Cermin itu kan yang kalo kita lagi seneng banget"

"Oh. . . ceria?"

"Kok ceria sih? Ceria itu kan yang suka nanyain Papa tiap malem minggu."

"Itu bukannya waria ya?"

"Aduh Kariyaa, Kakak nggak ngerti. Pokoknya kita mesti nangis kalo dengar kata cerai. Kayak di tivi" mulai deh Kirino mewek lagi. "Huuwaaaa~ kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam? Dosa apa yang pernah kita perbuat? Sampai kapan hidup kita harus begini? Huu. . . uu. . .hiks. . ." Emang gak sia sia nih bocah 8 tahun nonton sinetron tiap malam minggu diem diem tujuh jam sehari. Terkadang Kirino mesti berjuang mengganti acara Spongebob ke acara Putri Yang Tertukar kalau saja Kariya yang menguasai remot di jam tujuh malem. "Bukankah orang tua kita seharusnya bersatu? Bukankah mereka saling menyayangi? Bukankah kita dilahirkan ke dunia karena cinta kasih mereka? Huwaaaa . . . a. . . aa. . ."

"Ih, kakak tukang bo'ong deh"

"Hiks. . .bo'ong dimana sih dek?"

"Cinta kasih apaan sih, Kak?" Kariya majang tampang sok tau, nggak meduliin aliran ingusnya hasil dengerin puisi kakaknya yang gak bakal di mengerti untuk umur dibawah 6 tahun. "Kata Tante Rika, kita itu lahir gara-gara dulu Papa lupa pakai sarung!"

Oke, gak usah mikirin dua bocah malang yang nasib baiknya mungkin udah menguap bareng air di sungai seberang. Intinya, kasus perceraian Tsunami-Touko terus berlanjut dan tau-tau aja Kirino ama Kariya udah dicomot Aki buat ngikutin perkembangan proses hukum mama papa mereka.

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian di Kantor Pengadilan Agama Negeri**

**Sidang cerai ronde kesatu.**

Sepi. Nggak ada yang datang. Privasi mungkin bersifat tertutup.

**Dua minggu kemudian di Kantor Pengadilan Agama Negeri**

**Sidang cerai ronde kedua.**

Nah, hari ini pengadilan agama rame banget. Pengunjung kali ini diijinin masuk. Berhubung rumor cerai terlanjur nyebar kayak panu kerendem keringet, alhasil rombongan pemain sepak bola kompak ngungsi ke ruang sidang.

Yang cewek-cewek sih sekedar nggak pengen ketinggalan gosip terkini. Tapi kayaknya yang cowok diem diem berharap putri perdana menteri tersebut berstatus janda besok dengan usaha mereka membaca ayat kursi seratus satu kali pas sholat ashar barusan.

Saking banyaknya yang dateng, suasana sidang malah jadi ribut. Baru masuk ruangan aja Ryuuji langsung misuh gara gara nggak sengaja nabrak Tobitaka yang lagi jongkok dipintu sambil nyisir rambutnya, yang entah kenapa bisa gak keliatan di depan pintu. Ryuuji kadang penasaran, kok bisa rambutnya yang gak nyampe semenit harus disisir itu persis banget ama kepala rusa. Jangan jangan nyokapnya ngidam kepala rusa waktu mengandung Tobitaka, itulah yang jadi pikiran Ryuuji selama perjalanannya menuju kumpulan satu panti asuhannya.

"Sidang segera dimulai" Fuusuke gembar gembor dari barisan dewan hakim. Dia duduk bertiga bareng Nagumo dan Terumi yang sibuk garuk garuk kepalanya tiga detik sekali. Monyet tetangga mana yang bilang kalau make wig ala mie putih gulung itu gak gatel.

"Yang sabar, ya" Tachimukai ngelus-elus kepala kepala Kariya en Kirino sambil gak bosen bosennya nasehatin supaya tuh bocah berdua rajin ngurut dada. "Jangan sampe kalian jadi benci sama mama papa. Paling paling sebentar lagi mereka mati sendiri, kok"

Sidang pun dibuka sebelum pertanyaan datang dari hakim ketua. "Saudari penggunggat, Saudari menyatakan bahwa Saudara Tergugat tidak lagi memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami." Nggak jelas siapa yang nunjuk Nagumo jadi hakim ketua. Pasti bukan orang waras. "Apakah itu benar?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia" jawab Touko sambil ngeremes sapu tangan kayak umumnya ibu-ibu beranak dua korban KDRT alias Kurang Dibelai Rada Tersiksa. "Sekarang suami saya sudah tidak sayang lagi" Curcol nih ujung ujungnya. "Padahal dulu suami saya begitu perhatian, begitu penyayang. Semua keinginan saya dan anak-anak selalu terpenuhi. Namun semua berubah ketika Negara Api menyerang. Hanya Avatar, ketua dari-"

"SETOOP!" Tsunami akhirnya melampiaskan hasratnya untuk menyela omongan Touko. "Siapa bilang abang nggak sayang sama ayang?"

"Aku yang bilang!" seru Touko nggak mau kalah. "Abang Tsuna sekarang gak kayak dulu lagi. Abang Tsuna udah berani selingkuh!"

Gegerlah seisi ruang sidang. Nggak nyangka Tsunami berani juga maen serong.

Tsunami ngebantah, "Itu bohong!" suaranya rada mirip suara dari speaker yang menggema di dalam bioskop. "Abang cuma sayang sama Ayang seorang. Abang nggak pernah selingkuh!"

Nah, sidang cerai yang seru tuh contohnya begini "Abang yang bohong! Aku lihat sendiri Abang nyolek-nyolek si Rika pas dia nyanyi di acara dangdutannya Hijikata!"

Nggak usah ditanya lagi berapa pasang mata yang ngelirik Rika. Sahabat Touko semasa kecil dulu itu hanya bengong doang. Sial bener, masa dipegang-pegang cowok cakep dia nggak inget?

"Ayang, Abang berani sumpah. Abang nggak pernah nyolek-nyolek si Rika." Tsunami ngebela diri. "Tega-teganya Ayang nuduh begitu!"

Touko pengen mewek. Tsunami pengen bunuh diri. Produser sinetron pengen ngontrak mereka buat seribu episode.

Sementara itu, Rika masih bengong dan majang muka polosnya. Biasanya-

Touko makin curcol berkepanjangan, "Abang Tsuna berani ngegodain tetangga sekarang. Begitu digoyang kagak inget lagi sama anak istri dirumah. Ternyata Abang cuma lelaki murahan!" Iya, udah murah, praktis, efisien, ramah lingkungan, cuma mengandalkan penampilan yang ngebuat mata bisa gak berkedip selama se-jam. Selera Touko gak banget deh.

"Ayang Touko harus percaya ama Abang. Abang gak mungkin suka ama penjual kelontong sahabatmu itu. Ayang itu yang paling sempurna di mata abang. Gak ada yang lain deh" Iya sempurna, karena banyak duit aja kali dibilang sempurna. Dasar cowok!

"Touko nggak bakal percaya! Biasanya kalo orang bilang nggak suka, kenyataannya mereka justru punya anak diem diem. Liat aja contohnya!" Touko nudingin telunjuknya ke Atsuya. Fubuki ama Someoka langsung siul-siul malingin muka. Ternyata rumor Fubuki pernah tidur di rumah Someoka itu sudah jadi fakta yang akurat sekarang. "Situ juga!" Giliran Kidou ama Sakuma yang dituding. Fudou dan Genda mendadak ngarep punya penyakit keturunan yang namanya budeg.

-dia selalu inget kalo abis digodain cowok ganteng.

Bukan salah siapa siapa kalau Fuusuke jadi kalap gegara nyaksiin suasana sidang yang berantakan. Buru-buru dia nyuruh Nagumo supaya cepet ngetuk palu. Dan Nagumo hampir manut, kalau aja Rika nggak ngalangin dia tiba-tiba.

"Eh tunggu! Tunggu bentar!" Rika lari kenceng banget, sekenceng larinya penari estafet yang hampir nyampe di garis finish. Meski dia nggak tau sejak kapan Kazemaru bilang kalau estafet itu bisa dibikin nari. Habis itu Rika narik-narik palu yang dipegang hakim ketua supaya nggak jadi diketokin ke meja.

Fuusuke melongo, sedangkan Terumi bengong. Harusnya Rika bilang aja kalau dia pengen tuh palu. Lagian harganya cuma tiga ribu perak di pasar loak.

"Woi Touko!" panggilnya keras-keras, "Yang kamu maksud acara dangdutan itu pas aku nyanyiin lagu Chaiya Chaiya, kan?

Touko ngangguk.

"Mata lu siwer! Itu mah bukan dia yang nyolekin." Trus Rika masukin tangan ke baju buat ngerongoh duit yang nyelip di dalem be dan ha. Bukan cuma kucel bin lecek, tuh lembaran fulus sepuluh yen juga enggak ketulungan lagi bau sakenya. "Nih, duit sawerannya aja masih ada!"

"Terus siapa yang nyolekin kamu, Rika?"

"Si Shuuya yang waktu itu lagi mabok berat. Tanya noh ama Endou plus Hiroto. Mereka tuh saksinya!"

Seeet! Nggak mau kalah kompak ama personel boyband kenamaan, semua pengunjung sidang spontan noleh striker api yang tumben gak masang wajah Innocent-nya. Bukannya gak pengen, tapi karena nggak sempet. Soalnya belum apa-apa telinga sedusun udah tuli duluan dengerin tereakan dengan frekuensi yang gak teratur dari sang adik. Suer gak bo'ong tuh tereakan yang super kenceng bisa bikin orang mati hidup lagi. Bunyinya kayak gini "NIICHAAAAAAAAN!"

.

.

.

**Malem harinya di bawah pohon asem depan pengadilan agama**

Ini nih bedanya Tsunami sama artis Bollywood. Kalau arti Bollywood ngedeketin pohon, berarti dia mau nyanyi en nari. Tapi kalau Tsunami yang nempel-nempel pohon artinya dia lagi kebelet pipis ato lagi pingin ngerayu istrinya kayak sekarang. Cukup modal kata kata manis en gaya yang amat romantis, Tsunami udah ngebikin Touko matang jadi kepiting rebus serta matanya langsung kinclong kayak abis di semprot pake pembersih kaca bermerek Cling.

"Yaaa~aang. . . Ayang nggak jadi minta cerai kan~?" goda si maniak ombak sambil ngelus rambut panjangnya Touko.

Touko geleng-geleng niru ayam kampung abis disembelih. "Abang Tsuna beneran sayang ama Touko?"

"Tentu dong, Ayang. Sumpah, deh. Nggak pake Pemuda apalagi Palapa"

Cuih.

"Buat Ayang, nyebrangin samudra Abang rela"

Cuih Cuih.

"Nyebrangin neraka pun Abang bisa"

Tapi giliran nyebrangin Hibiki-kantoku yang udah tua di lampu merah dia nggak mau.

Touko ngegigit kukunya—sampai abis—sambil senyum malu-malu. Dikiranya sih biar keliatan imut, padahal dia justru mirip anak kelaparan korban gizi buruk di Afrika.

"Ayaaaa~aang, kita pulang yuuk~" ajak Tsunami manja.

Touko ngangguk gak kalah genitnya. Langsung aja dia dibopong ke dalem taksi pake gaya petugas pemadam kebakaran yang lagi nolongin nenek-nenek abis kecebur sumur. Tentunya setelah Tsunami naruh dua buah kantong sampah di dalam bagasi.

.

.

Sementara itu di pojokan ruang sidang pengadilan agama, Kirino kembali dengan puisinya dan disertai Kariya yang lagi nangis dengan ngenesnya. Persis barang gak kepake. Dan samar-samar Kariya bergumam dengan suara sekecil-kecilnya. Bunyinya begini. . "Mama~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Fine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahah, akhirnya saia publish lagi setelah sekian lama bertapa dari stress-nya ulangan semester yang suer bikin kepala pingin dijedotin ke tembok.

Jangan salahkan kepala dan jari jari saia yang telah melahirkan fict ababil ini penuh dengan sukacita. #shotdead

Kabar gembiranya, saia diwariskan leptop baru yang dulu milik papa. Yey! Ini rejeki setelah ulangan #plak. Oke, abaikan saja curcolan gak bermutu ini.

Ada yang niat meninggalkan jejak review kalian?

**.**

**.**

**.**

People who playing with fire~

Fanesha Neshia-san XD


End file.
